


The Speedo of Servitude

by HeavensCrack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Creepy Snape, Dark Objects, F/M, Love, Sexy, Sexy Lucius, Speedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensCrack/pseuds/HeavensCrack
Summary: Lucius discovers an alluring Dark Object.





	The Speedo of Servitude

Lucius was a common buyer of Dark Objects. He was a bit of an expert, you could say, thank you very much. Regardless, he knew his stuff. So when he walked into his son’s room… well, he got a huge shock. 

Draco possessed something that Lucius had never seen before. It was a scrap of fabric, very small… but it was alluring. He couldn’t tell what colour it was at first- was it black? No, a shimmering, dark, dark forest green? He was immediately enchanted. He walked over and lifted the scrap with his wand, uncertain if he wanted to touch it yet… it was majestic. 

Put it on, a voice in his head whispered. It coiled around his inner thoughts, tugging on his desires. Finally, Lucius succumbed. He hurried to the washroom, stripped naked, and put on the scrap of fabric. 

Lucius looked in the mirror and was utterly dazzled. His hair was shinier, his pale skin flawless, his stomach smooth, all body hair (it was blond anyways, so hardly noticeable) brushed artistically. Lucius was… beautiful. He didn’t even seem to notice that he was nearly completely naked. No, he was glorious. 

He sauntered out of the bathroom, feeling like more galleons than what were in his bank account- which was a lot. Grinning, he placed his elbow on the grand staircase banister, and rested his chin on the back of hand, waiting for his wife to come home. Sure enough, Narcissa walked in soon after. She didn’t notice him at first. 

“Hey baby,” he said seductively. She turned around, slightly exasperated, but then… 

“Lucius!” She said breathlessly. “Oh my! What would you like?” 

“Just you, darling,” he said, grinning. He didn’t know where this came from! He and Narcissa didn’t have the most… fun relationship, they never had clicked in this way, so why bother? But he was bothering. 

“You have me,” she declared, dropping her bags on the floor. There was the sound of glass shattering, something probably very expensive just broke. But neither of them cared. “Accio sexy,” she giggled, and Lucius went to her. He swept her in his arms and carried her towards the bedroom.

On the way, they ran into Tinkly, their new house-elf. “Excuse me,” he squeaked, before looking up and… “Master!” he cried. “What can I do for you, sir?” 

“Leave us,” Lucius said. “Oh, and get us champagne…” 

“Yes sir!” Tinkly said, visibly struggling to tear his eyes away from the beauty that was his master. He disappeared with a crack. 

The next day, Lucius woke to a painfully hot sensation on his arm. He glanced over and saw the Dark Mark was burning! He was being summoned! Without a second thought, he let himself be taken to where he was meant to be. And he was still only wearing…

“My my, Lucius,” Severus drawled. “Aren’t you looking… dead sexy. Ten points to Slytherin,” Snape said, eyeing him up and down. “Whatever can I do for you?” 

Lucius was starting to grasp at something. At what, he wasn’t sure yet. But this was a little odd… 

Together, the two walked into the meeting hall, Severus making little uncomfortable comments the whole way through. He was almost relieved when they got in… except all the other Death-Eaters were staring at Lucius with a sudden hunger, and asking him what they could do for him. He was very concerned. So, figuring this was some big joke, he started making requests. Some small, but very odd. He asked Macnair to brush his hair with a fork. He asked Bellatrix to sing a traditional Irish folk song backwards. He even dared to ask the Dark Lord to tell him something he had been wondering for a very long time… was Lucius his best friend? All of these requests were met. 

Realizing that he had the power to control everyone around him, Lucius went around different places and got simple requests. At the Ministry, he wielded his near nudity to gain him whatever legislation he wanted. The only downfall was the amount of attention he was needing to give. Everyone was clambering for him in all different ways… and honestly, Severus was getting downright distressing. He had moved far past uncomfortable, with his constant flirting and talk about a sword? Lucius had no idea. 

The Speedo of Servitude, Lucius named this item, that had given him so much more sway than his money ever did. And this would be in his possession for a long time…


End file.
